1. Field of the Invention
The present invention covers a netting for a tennis racket, as well as the procedure enabling installation of such netting and implements used to install such netting.
2. Background Art
It is known that a tennis racket mainly consists of two parts, viz. the frame on one hand and the netting on the other hand.
It is also known that the great disadvantage of present nettings mainly lies in that the string is formed of one single length, installed alternately from left to right and from bottom to top into the frame. Thus, all string portions have one and the same tension and when one string portion is damaged, the entire string must be replaced.